The Hills
by NotAfraid2
Summary: The hills, is a story about the students that go to Hollywood Arts, and their lives. Contains love, drama and plenty more exciting stories.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cat? Cat? Cat! Wake up!"**

**The words ringed around my ears,**

**It was a Thursday, 2nd of November, when I realised, I was totally in love with Beck. Today, like any other day, his hair shone brightly in the sun, and his eyes glittered like an thousand sparkles flying in the wind. He pulled me closely, and wrapped me in his arms. I showed a weak, but loving smile, as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Today was my birthday. **

**"Happy birthday, sweet cakes," he said softly, his voice blowing quietly against me. My weak smile, turned into a grin, and I hugged him tightly in my arms. His tufty,black hair tickled my ears, so I let out a short, but sweet giggle. **

**"Thank you," I said, pulling away. "Beck, I'm scared." I whispered.**

**"Your welcome, princess." He said nudging me, smiling. "I am too. But we'll have to fight, wont we?" He said. I automatically, felt like I was an superhero, about to save the day. But I was still the same old Cat. Somehow, it seemed he had read my mind.**

**"I think, Cat's pretty good. Don't you?" He laughed. I quickly chuckled, then stopped. "Why did you stop?" he said pausing his laughter.**

**"Beck, you always make me feel so special, What do I have in return to you?" I asked, mumbling everyword, suddenly dropping my head down below my neck, hiding away from behind my hands.**

**"Your love." Beck pulled back a strand of hair from my face, and pulled it behind my cheek. I put a sarcastic look on my face, and raised my eyebrows. Seeing my expression, he laughed.**

**"Not good enough." I said folding my arms. I frowned, and wriggled away, out of his clutch. "You're so amazing. I'm just, boring." I said, sighing.**

**"Its good enough to me. Your my everything. Cant you see?" he paused. "And you're the best person I've ever met. Your not amazing, I know. Your more than that. Your beautiful." He slided along the bed, and kissed the top of my forehead gently.**

**"Do you really mean it though?" I looked at him. "You could just be telling lies." I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms, again.**

**"Of course, I mean it." His hand creeped along and touched mine, he held it for a moment. Sitting there in silence. We both cuddled eachother for a second, in eachothers arms. Feeling the World was ours. Then all of a sudden, he let go.**

**"Lets go, downstairs. You're friends are waiting." He got up, and took my hand. I looked at him, with big eyes. I sat up, mumbling things under my breath. He led me downstairs. **

**"Now, close your eyes." he laughed. I shut my eyes tightly. I was wondering what I looked like, with my eyes closed, because you can't really see. Unless, you take a picture. Then I accidently slipped on one of the stairs. Luckily Beck caught me. I shivered, shaking the thoughts out of my head, and I forgot, my eyes needed to be closed. My eyes looked around, it was normal. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shiny red car in the driveway. **

**"B-b-beck... w-w-whats... that?" I stuttered. **

**"Well, it was a suprise." He laughed, "Until you opened your eyes of course." I gasped. **

**"Beck, your kidding me, right?" I shrieked. I ran down the stairs in my pjamas. Threw the front door open, and stared at the beautiful fiery red car, infront of me. I looked at it again and again, studying it carefully.**

**"I love it!" I shouted cheerfully. "Beck, this is amazing!" I sprinted up to him and jumped, on him, giving him a full-on hug. He picked me up and spun me around. I shrieked in joy. Then he put me down, smiling. **

**"Lets get you to school young lady!" We ran back inside, I threw my clothes on quickly then I ran downstairs, and jumped in this cool new car. Beck was waiting for me outside. **

**"I can't wait to use the new car!" I jumped up and down happily. Beck just stood there. He shook his head. I stopped in my tracks. "Beck... whats the matter?" **

**"Oh, your not going to school by car." I stared at him in confusion.**

**"Then, how do I get to school?" I laughed.**

**"Like this." He picked me up and lifted me over his shoulders. Then we ran off, laughing the way there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cat!" Tori stood before me, "Happy birthday!" Tori hugged me tightly in her arms,**

**"Tori! Thank you!" I hugged her back, Then after about ten seconds, she pulled away, she looked at me with her bright, big brown eyes not saying a word. We both stood there for a moment, until Beck broke the silence,**

**"Hey, what up with the akward silence?" Beck looked at me. I looked back at him. We both looked in each others eye's smiling for a second. Then we both looked at Tori.**

**"I got you something Cat." Tori handed me an parcel. It was wrapped in metallic red wrapping paper. **

**"Red! My fave!" I nudged her in the stomach playfully. "Thanks Tori!" I ripped apart the wrapping paper, and opened it. There laid an catalog for something, I pulled it out of the parcel, I read the title, **_**Sky Store Cheap Sales.**_** I shrieked,**

**"Tori! Thank you! This is great!" I hugged the catalog close to my heart, as much as I loved that gift, I will never forget Beck's car. **

**"Aw, its okay Cat." Tori smiled, "I also got you something else..." She handed me yet another parcel, wrapped in the red, metallic wrapping paper. This one felt much lighter. I frowned at it, **

**"A-a-another?" I opened it slowly this time, and as I did, I could see paper. Once it was opened, I saw, there laid a pile of money. My jaw dropped.**

**"Yup. It's kinda small, but its to get you started. No posinous snow... okay?" Tori grinned, and hugged me yet again.**

**"Okay!" I laughed, "Wow, Tori!" She pulled away from the hug.**

**"You two, are getting pretty serious, are you sure your not more than friends?" Tori raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Spill the beans!"**

**Me and Beck looked at eachother worringly. We both started talking at the same time. Blurting out things, but it all sounded like a jumble of words. **

**"Of course, they are." Jade stood behind Tori. Beck rolled his eyes. I flinched.**

**"Jade, we're just friends!" I have never lied to Jade before, was Beck coming between our friendship? I wondered. **

**"Yeah, just friends. And Jade, you broke up with me." I jumped at Beck's words, was he just using me? **

**"Whatever." Jade looked away, as if she was about to cry, but I remembered something. Jade never cries. I was still in shock of Beck's words. But I just shook my head, it was just a couple of words. **

**Tori bit her lip. I just stood there, confused. Luckily the bell rang. I had my singing now. I walked away, Beck followed me like a lost puppy. But I just walked on, confused by his actions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Cat Valentine, you sing!" shouted Miss Chambers. I stared at her in shock.**

**"W-w-what?" I shrieked. She pointed to the stage with her long, slender finger. I gulped. **

**"Sing a song of your choice, and I'll evaluate it." she explained. I gulped once more.**

**"Okay." I got out of my seat and slowly made my way up to the stage.**

**Andre winked at me in his seat. I showed him a nervous smile. **

**"What are you going to sing Cat?" Miss Chambers asked.**

**"I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself." I grinned. The class clapped, and I could hear Andre wooping in his chair. I smiled at him, then I began to sing.**

_**From your heart,**_

_**I've known you from the start,**_

_**Cant stand to be apart,**_

_**'Cause your a work of art.**_

**Andre grinned at me, after I'd finished the line, he clapped. I laughed at him.**

_**Don't be scared,**_

_**Just love yourself and your there,**_

_**D-d-dont want a scare,**_

_**'Cause your a work of art. **_

**After I'd finished the song, the class applauded. Even Miss Chambers. She whispered to me 'Good job' I looked at her, with a great big smile, as I made my way back to my seat.**

**"Cat, that was amazing!" Andre said after the lesson.**

**"What was?" Beck popped out of nowhere. I sighed and hugged him.**

**"I sang in singing." I grinned.**

**"She was a-maz-ing!" Andre said. Beck gave Andre a weird look. I frowned. **

**"I better be going..." Andre raised an eyebrow at Beck then said, "Bye Cat... Beck." he walked off. I looked at Beck,**

**"What was that about?" I asked. **

**"Nothing." said Beck. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down. "Lets get to lunch." I stared at him, something was up, and I needed to know what it was.**


End file.
